Guide wires are commonly utilized in medical procedures to navigate a pathway to a particular location. FIG. 1 illustrates the use of a guide wire. The guide wire 110 is feed into a patient along, a pathway 120 such as a vascular tract or other lumen in the body. A needle or knife is typically used to create an opening to the pathway in a patient if the target body lumen is not externally accessible. The guide wire is then advanced through the pathway to a target location in the patient. Once the guide wire reaches the target location, a catheter, stent or other medical device may be guided to the target location by the guide wire. For example, a catheter may be fed over the base of the guide wire and then advanced up the guide wire to the target location. The guide wire improves access to treatment locations within the patient body. However, current guide wires have limited steering capability and are typically very flexible. The high degree of flexibility is helpful to avoid causing trauma to surrounding tissue but may make it difficult to introduce the guide wire into the pathway and advance the guide wire along sections of the pathway.
The conventional techniques for steering guide wires limit their application. Similarly, the width (e.g., diameter) of conventional guide wires may also limit their application. In addition, the flexibility of conventional guide wires may also limit their application. Accordingly there is a continuing need for improved, steerable guide wires. There is also a continuing need for steerable guide wires that have reduced diameters, increased stiffness, and/or provide other advantages as compared to conventional guide wires.